The present invention has particular, although not exclusive, utility in the handling of pet droppings. The tools now available for picking up animal droppings are not fully satisfactory for various reasons. These include a requirement for the user to stoop to use the tool and the inability of the tool to pick up the droppings cleanly. Soft droppings are a particular problem with most known devices. With less than ideal ground conditions, the known devices are particularly unsatisfactory.
The present invention is concerned with a novel apparatus capable of handling pet droppings and other materials efficiently and cleanly.